harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Robertus Tallis
Rename Should this be moved to "Wizzy"? In Thomas Taylor's blog, the picture featuring this wizard is titled 'Wizzy.jpg'. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 23:15, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Canon? Can he be considered canon, given that he never actually appeared in the text? ProfessorTofty (talk) 00:46, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well, the artist's playing in the Harry Potter sandbox – he's distinctively a Harry Potter wizard (the awesome dress sense gives him away), and is certainly licensed by the appropriate companies. I wonder if illustrations should have a place in the wiki's canon hierarchy; if so then he's bound not to contradict any other canon source, so surely he'd be in. His name doesn't seem canon though, as it seems more like the artists' nickname for him (or actually just a quick name given to the file) in an out of universe blog, than a name given in a canon source, at least to me. --xensyriaT 15:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) ::All good points. For that matter, if Wizzy is canon, then would it be fair to say that Wizzy's pipe and Wizzy's book are canon also, and thus article-worthy? ProfessorTofty (talk) 16:10, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if my logic holds then canon, yes... but where was it I was just reading where someone (I think it was you) called for a criterion for what's article-worthy? Otherwise I suppose we could have one article for each hypothetical thread that made up each item of his clothes! That said, I really want to know what was in his book now :D --xensyriaT 16:30, December 29, 2012 (UTC) :::P.S. I can see that readers who didn't grow up with him on the back cover wouldn't be as sentimental about him (and might just think he's more than a little bit obscure) as those of us who saw him every time we picked up the first book! --xensyriaT 16:33, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Update Thomas Taylor's latest comments, when asked if the wizard's name was Wizzy: :"I don’t know where the name ‘Wizzy’ comes from, but it doesn’t come from me. If I think of something better (which won’t be difficult!), I might post it here." :"Correction: it DOES come from me, it seems, but only because I used that word as a quick file name. Perhaps I should just rename the file:-)" It's a shame, as it would be awesome if he had a name, but it looks like the artist specifically denies that's what he's called (the moved blog post even has the filename as "MrWiz.jpg", so if we disregard what the creators say and consider filenames as canon, would his full name be "Mr Wizzy Wiz"?). I propose the article is moved back to an "Unidentified" title, the final "Behind the scenes" bullet be updated (and maybe the second now that "most likely" doesn't really apply), and the etymology removed. --xensyriaT 20:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Looking at the picture more closely, it also seems to me he's wearing a white shirt, orange waistcoat, pale yellow and maroon striped trousers and a plum coat (perhaps someone could track down the specific type of ) with turquoise lapels, and I'm sure we can try to describe the hat (not quite a Phrygian cap...), shoes and scarf (could it be called a cravat despite the tassels, and is it really scarlet and gold?); there's even a hint of an equally plum belt beneath the waistcoat! --xensyriaT 20:46, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :I'd have to agree. It seems clear that this was never intended as any sort of actual name. My vote is yes, move back to being "Unidentified." ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:21, February 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Unless there is any objection, I will move this back to being "Unidentified" within the next day or two. ProfessorTofty (talk) 04:21, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :::Unfortunately, I agree; as nice a name as Wizzzy is, if it isn't canon, it'll have to go. Hunnie Bunn! 12:06, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Robertus Tallis Keeping an eye on the illustrator's blog post about this, Thomas Taylor has just given him a name: Robertus Tallis! So congratulations Bob (and Alfonso)! --xensyriaT 16:08, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :P.S. would anyone (JKR included...) object to moving the page to his new name? --xensyriaT 16:10, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::This wiki is not an official wiki and J.K Rowling has zero presence here, it is run by fans for the fans and covers all canonical information about the series. ::In answer to the question: I don't believe this page should be moved based on a blog post that is not J.K Rowling, as it is her universe. An illustrator does not count as an official statement. --''Saju '' 17:38, February 22, 2016 (UTC) ::: The illustrator is the man who created the character in the first place. I think he should be allowed to be quoted as a source on the character's name if we're going to cover the character at all. Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 12:23, July 27, 2018 (UTC) My Theory It's James Potter!--BlueKraid (talk) 16:47, July 14, 2017 (UTC) New Update and Note A little Harry Potter History and revival of a long-lost wizard or also known as “the Wizard who disappeared” London: Bloomsbury 1st Edition 1997. Sported a picture on the front cover of Harry Potter drawn by Thomas Taylor. On the back cover and Unknown Wizard with a Book and Pipe drawn also by same artist. Not long after the Wizard on back cover disappeared only to replaced by Dumbledore. But as a Potter fan I just could not let that suffice, after researching I finally tracked down Thomas Taylor. He said that the Wizard had never had a name and he named him years later “Robertus Tallis” This would make Robertus the First Wizard pictured in Harry Potter and 1st forgotten. So, with kind permission Thomas Taylor is allowing me to revive Robertus since he is not under Warner Brothers TM (he was removed before copywrites) and back story him. The Pictures are of Tallis, and I in cosplay as him. The other is the Original Book with him and the Replacement with Dumbledore. First let me say, Robertus is Officially a Hufflepuff Q. Is Robertus Tallis Cannon? Not really. Since he has never been in a book only on a cover he really is not and I think I like it like that. See him as a Tom Bombadil character. No one knows anything about him or what he does, only that he exists and has been seen. But below you will see what I have written about him and for the record as non-cannon goes? For This Wizard this is his cannon. ROBERTUS (ROBB) TALLIS “NICKNAMED WIZZY BY STUDENTS” Born ~ 1870, Crianlarich Scotland Death ~ Unknown Magical Archivist and Archeologist Professor of Charms, Glyphs, Wand Maker and Wand Lore. Prof, Robertus (Robb) Tallis was a Private Tutor to the Wizarding communities. Nicknamed by his Students he tutored as “Wizzy” do to his unorthodox method of living and eccentric behaviors. Robb left Hogwarts after a short stint as Librarian, or may have been removed for having “an Opinion” as funny as it sounds no one knows what the “Opinion” was but it was enough to ruffle feathers all the way to the Ministry. So, Robb bought his own Building on the Ally and opened a Library and research center. Beloved by students he became a popular tutor to many a great wizard, which ruffled the Ministry even more. On his spare time Robb hunted the world for Magical Items and Archived them for Posterity. On a trip to the "Eye of Africa" thought to be the true location of Atlantis (also known as the Richat Structure) he disappeared. Many of his students claimed foul play by the ministry and some just think he “Just got lost” either in his work or in the local culture which he found fascinating. Although it has been reported he has been seen in various places and times. If he is Alive, Robertus keeps a very low profile. some say he had found and Atlantean scroll that gives Immortality, as well as various other secrets. His Library is in the care of his closest friend and colleague the Gypsy Wand maker and Professor. Badger O’Doolin, who claimed he has not seen him for years. My Email for anyone who wants proof of my above claim is Josephwilliammcbride@aol.com I will be glad to show anyone the proof of this claim. : Erm, by our policies, if the above is correct, then that additional material featuring Tallis would indeed be canonical. But the lack of signature, or of link to the promised licensed photos, makes me very suspicious…Scrooge MacDuck (talk) 10:33, December 23, 2018 (UTC)